Prints that are the result of printing images, which have been captured by a digital camera or the like, usually are referred to collectively as an album. In order to organize such prints, often the album is kept with a cover or the like attached thereto.
On the other hand, metadata, which means “data relating to data”, is used as data that describes binary data such as image data or voice data.
Though albums usually have covers attached thereto, occasions on which a cover is attached to an actually printed album are few. The reason for this is that a troublesome operation using a graphics application is required in order to create a cover to be attached to an album. Further, as described in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-32250, a technique for creating an album in analog fashion using IX information, which has been recorded on film for an Advanced Photo System, is available. However, a technique for creating an album in digital fashion does not exist at the present time.